The present invention relates to structures for supporting and displaying artwork and graphics. More particularly, the preferred embodiment relates to artwork mounting structures which are interconnectible to form a composite picture or collage. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present invention has other applications including making signs or announcements by selectively interconnecting letters or words, or providing other pictorial or graphic displays.
Heretofore, individual picture frames have been available in a variety of shapes and sizes. To form a collage or display, a plurality of individual picture frames were hung independently on a wall or other supporting surface in an appropriate pattern.
To faciliate multi-picture displays, others have produced unitary picture frames with multiple picture receiving areas or windows. Each unitary frame included a fixed number of picture receiving areas of a fixed size in a fixed array.
The prior art unitary picture frames were best adapted for hanging alone. They were difficult to arrange in a close-packed array to form a collage. The picture frames with multiple picture receiving windows lacked flexibility. Each held a fixed number of pictures, of a fixed size, and in a fixed orientation. The artwork was forced to conform to the picture frame which placed restrictions on the display format and the artist's creativity.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved picture mounting structure which facilitates interconnection of pictures of varying shapes and sizes in an individually selected array or pattern which conforms to the size, number, and desired display of the artwork.